Attachments : The Arrival
by Majs007
Summary: Our warriors finally settle down, seeing that peace had finally triumphed in the end. But Peace does not last and never will, when one person comes to our warriors for help, but ends up changing their lives forever.
1. Prelude

****

Prelude

__

'Help.'

A young Chelandrian man runs out of his hiding place and stumbles into a new one. He clutches his ribs and tries not to cry out in pain. His silver hair is matted down with his blood and his light gray eyes are clouded with his tears. _'Help. Help is what I need right now,'_ he thought.

His eyes start to feel heavy, but forces them open, trying to keep himself awake. He feels his blood in his throat and forces himself not to cough, not to reveal his hiding place. It was torture in his throat and there was nothing he could do but to cough. Doubled over with the pain in his ribs caused by the cough, he spits out some blood and lifts his head up to see if he had been heard. So far it looks safe. He hasn't been seen yet.

In the distance, he sees another hiding spot, closer to his pod. He gets himself ready and counts slowly to ten and runs as fast as his legs could carry him to the spot. His legs feel as though they were on fire and about to give away under his weight. When he reaches the spot, he falls to his knees and tries catches his breath. Nervously, he looks around to see if he had been seen. No sign of anyone. He looks over to his pod in the distance. It was old and exposed to the outside, he only hoped that it still worked after all these years. Vines and foliage partially covered the pod so it was somewhat hidden. The trees overhead must have given the pod some protection after all this time.

_'Well,'_ he thought, _'too late to think about these things now. I'll handle it when I get to the ship.'_ He gets ready to run and takes a deep breath, trying to quiet down and slow down his breathing. Ignoring the pain in his ribs from holing his breath, he starts to slowly count to ten to himself when he suddenly heard voices. Crouching closer to the shadows, he tries to listen to who it might be.

"Well, are you sure you heard something?"

"I'm sure I did! There is something out there!"

"Did you check your scouter?"

"Yeah, I did. I don't see anything and the scouter isn't picking anything up, but I know I heard something out here."

"Well if the scouter isn't picking anything up, screw it!! Its getting too dark to look for anything anyway. We got all the people we need anyway."

"Fine, but I want to take a quick look around anyway."

_'Please don't look here... Please don't look here,'_ Mejihen thought. He suddenly realized that he had been holding his breath the whole time and was still holding it. It wouldn't be too long before he would release it and be heard. _'That's it,'_ he thought_, 'I'm done for. I'm going to be brought back to that hell hole and they don't know that I'm missing yet... Please leave!!'_ Mejihen closed his eyes and tried to pray, hoping that these men would leave.

"Hey soldier! Forget about it now! If you can't pick it up with the scouter, its probably dead and besides, we have to get back to the base before it gets too dark. Now!!"

The other soldier growled in response. "Fine, lets go. I'll check it out in the morning."

Mejihen slowly and quietly released his breath and watched the two soldiers take off. _'What a stoke of luck! The fates must be smiling upon me now. I wonder who they were?'_ he thought are he squinted his eye's for a better look at the soldier. He recognized one of them and cursed quietly. _'That was one of the bastards that took my mom!! That jerk!!!'_ He thought back to a few hours ago and remembered how his mom had been taken away. How hard he fought against all those people. Why they were attacked, he didn't know. Chelandria was a neutral planet. He hated the Planet Trade. It had to be the Planet Trade doing all this, it had to be the bastard running everything, it just had to be, I can't think of anyone else that could do this. 

_'No. I'm not going to think about this right now. I'm going to go to my ship right now!'_ He made a quick scout of the area around him and took off for the ship. He opened up the hatch and crawled in. _'All these buttons... which was it... oh right, this one!'_

The door made a quiet hissing sound as it closed up. The pod made a humming sound and took off for space_. 'Now where to go for help?'_ He thought. He eyes started to grow heavy again and tried to shake it off. He had to plug in the coordinates for a planet otherwise the pod will just be going anywhere. Then he thought _'The Planet Trade, right? It fell apart a while ago, right? Now how did it fall apart.....Freeza. Hmmm, when Freeza was gone, the Planet Trade started to fall apart. I remember my mom telling me this. Hmmm, He was killed by warriors, right? Freeza went to the warrior's planet after he first defeat and he died on that planet. Now what was that planet...what was it? Earth! That's right, I remember that planet. No one ever goes there because it was too out of the way and for another reason. No one ever went there because they were afraid. Afraid of these warriors that made planet Earth their home. Afraid to face that planet because of them. They didn't need to face these warriors, so Earth was left alone. Well, Freeza isn't the problem now, its that bastard who took over Freeza's empire and brought back the stupid Planet Trade.'_

Mejihen sighed as he thought this. With whatever courage he had left, he plugged the coordinates of Earth into the computer. He started to relax a bit, waiting for the stasis system to activate for a restful trip. He held his only possession closer to himself, a special necklace with a crystal that had an eerie blue glow to it. The last thing that his mother gave him. He thought back to Earth. Now he had to face these warriors, he thought as his world was slowly being covered in darkness. He would have to face these warriors and ask for their help.

Now if only they would give it.


	2. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

"Bra!"

No answer.

"Bra!!"

Still no answer.

"Bra! Would you get your butt down here already! We have to go!" Bulma shouts as she gets ready to get into the car. She wipes a small bead of sweat just above her brow. The humidity was horrible that day. She only wondered when this heat wave would be over and how long she had to wait for her daughter.

"Bra!!!"

"Just a minute mom. I'm coming down, wait in the car!"

Bulma sighed and got into the car. She put on the AC as high as it could go and savored the cool blast of the air. Bulma looked into the rearview mirror to see her reflection. "Well hello there Bulma you ol' girl, you look a good as ever!" She said to herself sarcastically. Bulma brushed away loose strands of her aqua colored hair away from her face. Streaks of gray started appearing a few years ago. Age was finally starting to come after her. Even though she was in her 60's, she didn't look it, at least to everyone else's eye's. To her own, she saw an old lady. She even had a few wrinkles near her eye's. Frowning she turned away from the mirror. The past few years, she started to age a little faster. It was only a few years ago when someone would say she looked 30 at most. Not only that, Vegeta had to still look like the first time she saw him_. 'Doesn't that man ever age?',_ she thought as she looked out to the house to see her daughter jogging to the car.

Bra looked exactly like Bulma did when she was her age. An exact replica. If saiya-jin genes had effected her aging in any way, she would remain good looking for a longer time than her. She could say that she was a bit jealous of that fact, but there wasn't anything that she could do about it. With no dragonballs left, there was no way she could wish for her youth back. She would just have to die the old fashioned way. Old age.

"Hi mom, I'm ready. Lets go!" Bra said as she stepped into the car. Bulma woke from her thoughts and looked back at her daughter. "So, what took you so long?"

Bra gave her mother the ever so cute smile that usually makes everyone forgive her_. 'Oh no, that's not going to work for me. For her father maybe, but not for me,'_ Bulma thought as she eyed Bra. Bra realized this but didn't stop smiling. "I just had to finish a few calls, and get a few more things capsulized, that's all."

"Oh, and who did you call? You could of just called when you got to the college or by the car phone." Bulma said as the car pulled out of the driveway, into the street. 

"I wanted to call Pan. We were deciding where to meet."

"And you couldn't call in the car? Your both going to the same college, and you both had plenty of time to decide where to meet. You don't have to wait until the last day."

"Oh mom..."

"Oh mom? Oh mom? Bra, your already an adult, start behaving like one. Why, when I was your age..."

"You were acting the same way as me, weren't you?"

"...."

"Right... anyway it doesn't matter. I'm here and that matters....Take the highway mom, its faster."

"Yeah, I know. That's where I was headed for." Bulma snapped. Bra turned her head to the window and smirked. _'Touchy, touchy,'_ she thought. For the next half hour none of them spoke, only the occasional changing the station routine. During that time Bulma's thoughts were around the subject _'my baby girl is going to college,'_ and _'soon she won't need me anymore,'_ and _'I hope she'll be all right'._ Bra on the other hand was thinking more along the lines of _'Wow, I'm really going to college. No more curfews, no more nagging,'_ and _'I hope mom can take care of herself while I'm gone_.'

"So how is Pan? I haven't seen her for a while." Bulma said, breaking the silence.

"Pan? She's doing fine. You'll see her when we get to the campus. How much longer till we get there anyway?"

"Hmmm, I think about another half hour."

"Oh, okay."

Meanwhile, in the opposite direction.

"Hey dad, how much longer?"

Gohan made an irritated face and looked at Pan. "That's the twentieth time you asked that. This is the last time I'm telling you. We'll be there soon."

"Oh."

Pan looked out the open window on her side. Strands on her straight black hair, loose from her ponytail fly in the wind. Sure the AC was great, but feeling the wind on her face reminded her of flying, therefore it was better. She closed her eyes and wish that she could fly to college, and not take a car there. It wasn't fair. Why was flying restricted, it wasn't like most people didn't know about flying. It didn't matter. When she got to the campus, she'll fly all she wants and nobody will stop her. Grandma never stopped her from flying around, as long it was near the house. Grandma. Pan sighed as she thought about Chi-Chi. _'I hope she'll be all right now that I'm leaving for college. She hasn't been the same since grandpa left,'_ Pan thought, and thought back as remembered hearing ChiChi cry in the middle of the night, holding a picture of the whole family. As much as Pan loved her Grandfather, she hated him the same amount for doing this to his family, and most importantly, to grandma. She didn't think she could ever forgive him for doing that.

Pan spied her father eyeing her with the corner of her eye. She wondered, for that brief second, if he actually knew what she was thinking. She dismissed that thought and smiled at her father. Smiling back he turned his eyes back to the road. In the distance, she could already see the campus. She knew that she arrived before Bra, now she had to figure what to do in that time. Her thoughts went back to grandma. _'Well, at least we got junior to lift her spirit.'_ She thought and smiled at the thought. Her clever brother was named after her grandpa Goku, but everyone called him junior, especially around Chi-Chi. She didn't need reminders of her dead husband. Junior was still practically a baby, but clever with a good sense of humor and looked exactly like dad when he was a baby. 

_'He'll take care of her without me around. He loves her as much as me. I just hope Grandma isn't too upset with me leaving.'_ Pan thought, turning her eyes back to the road.

"Don't worry about it."

"Huh!? What was that?" Pan exclaimed, as she turned to her father, wide-eyed. 'So he can hear my thoughts!!'

"You must have sighed a hundred times, and you were frowning practically the whole time on the way here. You're usually a little more happy than that. What's bugging you to keep you in a mood like that?"

"Oh nothing. I just thought..."

"Thought what? About school? What?"

"Oh nothing dad. I was only thinking about things. It doesn't matter anyway."

Gohan gave his daughter a skeptical look, lightly shook head, smirked and looked back on the road_. 'Great, I'm a great parent_,' Gohan thought sarcastically, _'my own kid doesn't want to talk about her problems. Although, I think I know what its about...'_

Gohan pulled into the campus parking lot. "Well, we're here. Where are you suppose to meet Bra?"

"In the diner, a few blocks from the campus. We wanted to get something to eat before we sign in. Hope you don't mind."

"Nope, I don't mind. I'm feeling hungry myself. Lets go wait for them in the diner. They should be there soon, I guess."

Gohan and Pan left to go to the diner while, only 15 minutes away, Bulma and Bra were arguing which station should be left on.

"This station is better mom!! No one listens to the stuff that you listen to anymore!!"

"What are you saying!!?!? That I'm so old that no one listens to my type of music anymore?! What about you!? Your generation of music doesn't even make any sense!! I'll listen to my kind of music on the way there, and you will listen to whatever music you want in the dorm!!! Got it?!?"

"Come on mom! Its not like you can't listen to this type of music on the way back..."

"Its my car, so I'll listen to whatever I want to, and you can't stop me, end of story."

"Fine. I don't want to argue about this anymore."

"Fine, no problem."

Bra looked out the window and saw the campus ahead of them. After a few moments she finally spoke, "Mom, there is supposed to be a diner that I'm supposed to meet Pan. Lets go there first. Its a few blocks from the campus, kay?"

"Fine. Do you think that Gohan is with her, or do you think he left?"

"I dunno? He is probably hungry, so he is probably in there with her. Pull up there mom. That's the diner."

Bulma pulled up the car in front of the diner. After capsulizing it, she and Bra entered the diner and scanned the area for their friends. In the corner of the diner sat Pan and Gohan. "Hey guys! Over here," Pan called out. Bra ran to Pan and gave her a hug. "Hi Pan. Hi Gohan. Hope you didn't wait too long for us."

"Nah. We just got here not to long ago. We were about to order, so you want something?"

"Sure I'm starved. Mom? How about you?"

"Sure. Maybe just a salad, I'm not that hungry, although, I figure that you two are starved. Am I right?"

"Yeah. I just hope that they have enough food out for all of us." joked Gohan as he reached for the menus.

After they had their lunch, Gohan and Bulma walked the girls to their dorms to put down all their stuff. They said their good-byes and promises to call each other and visit frequently. When they left, Bra and Pan went to their respected beds and looked at each other. "So," Bra started, "Do you think that they will be all right without us?"

Pan looked at her best friend and said, "I don't know. I just don't know. Without us watching over them, who knows? They should be okay... I hope."

"Yeah, me too."


	3. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

The whole floor of the dorm was settled for the night. The next day would be a full day. Everyone would register for their classes and get into the college environment. Everyone was getting their full rest. Everyone, except one lone room on the third floor of one of the dorm buildings. There, one girl couldn't sleep, her head filled with worries of things to happen. 

It happened again. Pan couldn't shake off her dreams. It wasn't as clear as it usually was this night. It never happened in order anyway. Pan turned her head to the window and was staring outside.

She never told anyone about her dreams, not even Bra. She usually had them more frequent when something bad was going to happen. Waking up in a cold sweat, remembering only flashes, not the whole picture, of the near future. 

It wasn't like they would come true indefinitely. She managed to change a few of them. When she was younger, she dreamt of what happened to Grandpa Goku. At that time she tried to act stupid, saying that she didn't know it was him when he turned into a kid, but she knew. She just didn't want to believe it. She also saw glimpses of what would happen if she didn't go on the spaceship and Goten went instead. She wasn't going to let that happen to them. That's when she "accidentally" launched to ship to space.

Pan smiled to herself. _'Some accident,'_ she thought. Her presence made a big difference, a bit more to better side. Everyone lived. But at the cost of her grandfather. She knew that too from her dreams. But she also knew he had a choice. He chose to leave his family. Pan had hoped that her presence enough should change his mind and make him stay. It didn't, and now he is gone. 

Pan sat up in her bed. She looked for some sweats to put on, and thought that a night's flight would make her feel better. Glancing at Bra, she opened the window to fly out. _'At least she doesn't have the problems I have,'_ Pan thought and flew out for a while.

The air was cool, and it cleared her head of her thoughts. The sky was darker than usual because there where clouds overhead, but Pan could see everything perfectly anyway. When she got far away from the campus, she landed and started walking for a while.

Back at the dorms, Bra turned her head to see Pan flying off into to the night. She couldn't imagine why she left. Bra sat up in bed, put on a sweater and jeans, and sat back on the bed_. 'Should I go after her, or not?'_ she thought. Bra also had trouble sleeping. She felt her friends distress during the night and that's what caused her not to sleep. Pan kept a lot to herself, so Bra was not able to get a full reading of her problems.

Bra thought about this, and tried to scan to area for Pan's ki. She was pretty far so Bra decided to follow, maybe try to help her in any way she can. 

Bra always had that extra sensory to her. It got stronger after the seven dragon incident. She just didn't want to be left out anymore, so she asked Pan in private if she could teach her how to fly and fight. She would never really fight, it would just be nice to have the skill, and felt that Pan needed to do it. Her extra sense wasn't strong, but when Goku left, she felt Pan's feelings. Giving her the task of teaching her how to use her powers distracted her from her loss.

After she learned how to feel for ki, she found that her other power grew also. She was able to feel the moods of everyone around her, and that was very useful. If she concentrated enough, she could even feel what kind of problems they where having, if they had any.

Her training under Pan stopped, however, when dad found out. Vegeta then decided to train Bra himself, and he definitely wasn't as easy as Pan. She never said anything though. She felt how he felt when he found out she's been training with Pan, and made up something that she wanted some skills before training under him. _'Yeah, right,'_ Bra thought. Although he didn't show it, she felt how happy he was with the idea of his daughter becoming a fighter, and decided to go along with it. Maybe all for the best.

Pan, she could never read for some reason. She was always on her guard, and never showed if she was upset, or if she was, she somehow hid it. This night however, she did feel that Pan was upset, and decided to go after her.

Pinpointing where Pan might be, she found out that she was walking already. Bra flew to her side and started walking beside her.

"Nice night, huh?" Pan said, still looking ahead of her.

"Well, its as nice as it could be. Its getting cloudy"

"It would be brighter if there was a moon. Did you ever wish you could see the moon, Bra?"

"I've seen it in books."

"That's not what I asked."

_'Hmmm, are these questions going to lead anywhere?'_ Bra thought. "Yeah, I guess it would be nice to see the moon." she said. _'I still feel like she's upset. She trying to talk about a different thing, trying not think about whatever is wrong. But what's wrong'_ She thought to herself.

"So, Bra, your out for a nice walk too, or just to follow me?"

"Huh? Oh, well, both of the above I think. I couldn't sleep too."

"Oh."

They kept walking for a while, stopping when they came to a lake near a forest. Both sat down on a rock near the water, and tossed small pebbles into the water. Bra watched the ripples in the water, being able to see everything. Her vision in the dark was better than Pan's maybe because she had more saiya-jin blood in her. When Pan ran out of pebbles, she sighed and turned to Bra.

_'Great! Now she's going to tell me what's wrong!'_ Bra figured.

"Bra, um I got something to tell you, about why I can't sleep." Pan said then turned back to the lake.

"So why can't you?"

"Well, um, how can I put this? I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen"

"How do you know?"

"Dunno, just call it a gut feeling."

"Oh." Bra said_. 'Is that it!?! It was only a feeling that she had, and that's whats causing her distress! Then again, sometimes the things that she says are right. Maybe something is going to happen.'_ Bra thought.

"Hey Bra, lets fly around a bit more, before going back. I still need a little air."

"All right no problem." 'Actually, it is a problem, I'm exhausted' Bra thought.

Pan looked at her friend, gave her a half smile, and took off. She just wanted to enjoy the feeling of the wind in her face. Flying first high up in the clouds, she stared at the stars which were much brighter up higher than on the ground. The clouds were below her so she couldn't see the ground. Looking behind her, she saw Bra keeping up with her. If Bra was in the lead instead, Pan would have trouble keeping up with her, she was just too fast for her. 

Pan made a few loops in the air and fly into the clouds. She closed her eyes then practiced using her sixth sense. Bra was right above her which meant that if Bra can't see her, that she was also practicing. Anything to keep her training. She wasn't training with her that often anymore, nor did she come over the capsule corp. that much anymore. If looks could kill, Vegeta would have killed her a while ago. He didn't like the idea of her training his daughter. It was a good thing that she was able to have sparring matches with Bra afterwards. With Vegeta training Bra, it always forced Pan to train even harder, so she could keep up with her. She was thrilled with the idea of fighting Bra. Because of Vegeta's training, and Bra knowing her fighting style, it always forced Pan to do better, and to alternate her fighting style. 

Pan flew upwards out of the clouds, catching Bra off guard, and made a direct descent to the ground. Flying as low as possible, she made as many maneuvers as possible between the trees. She felt Bra catching up, maybe she surprised her a bit much and just stood floating a bit long, Pan thought, _'She's probably tired.'_ Suddenly she stopped. Bra caught up to her, took a few deep breaths and relaxed.

"Whats wrong Pan, why did you stop?"

"Do you smell that?"

"Hmmm, actually yeah, I do. Its smells like something is burning."

"Yeah, and there isn't anybody living around here for miles around, and its not a fire, we would have seen it."

"So. The fire might have gone out. Does it matter?"

"I dunno, I still want to know where the fire could come from. If there aren't people living around here, how did the fire start?"

"Yeah, that is a good question."

"Lets take a look up in the air. We'll keep our eyes open for where the fire might have been."

"Right."

Pan and Bra went a bit above the trees and flew slowly. Bra looked around, when she saw something strange. Not too far a way, there seemed to be a clearing of trees. Signaling Pan, they went to that area. Looking from above, they saw a crater. Around the crater, the trees seemed a bit burned and were pointed away from the center of the crater. A lot of the grass was burned up, and there was still a few branches still red from a fire. The trees were more sparse in this part of the woods, so the fire, how big it might have been, wouldn't spread.

Pan and Bra floated to the center of the crater. There was a space pod in the center and the hatch was open. Pan run her hands in the inside of the pod, but took it out immediately when hand touched something wet. Making a small ki ball for light, she looked at her hand and almost shrieked when she saw her hand had blood on it. Shaking off the feeling, she lit the interior of the pod, and saw spots of blood inside. Slowly leading her ki ball to the ground, she saw some footprints, very faint. Whoever, got out the pod, they were badly hurt. The footprints showed that someone was dragging there feet. She tried to follow the footsteps, but they grew fainter and fainter and finally disappeared at the edge of the crater.

"Hey Bra, see if you could sense this person. I can't feel him out."

"Whoever he is, assuming its a he"

Bra closed her eyes and felt everything around her. She felt the whole forest come to life at once, and once she got used to that feeling, she spread her senses further and further, but felt nothing else but the nighttime animals.

She opened her eyes and looked at Pan. Shaking her head, she said "Whatever or whoever it is, I feel nothing. It or him, well, is probably dead. Its best if we look tomorrow, when the sun is out, after we register for classes."

"Your right. At least we could find out what it was, but that could wait till tomorrow. Lets go back to the dorm and sleep."

"Yeah, I'm feeling tired, But I'll race you!!! Ready, Set, Go!!!!"

"Bra, wait!!!!"

Pan flew as fast as she could, but Bra won anyway. Pan went to bed, thinking of the space pod, the crater and the blood. She thought of what might have been in the pod and as she drifted off to sleep, she knew that the odds were that it was still alive. Her dreams told her so.


	4. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

Mejihen opened his eyes. He moved his body to open the hatch of the pod and slowly and painfully crawled out. He covered his eyes as he slowly got used to the light from the sun. The sun was high in the sky and he appeared to be in the middle of a forest. Around him, some branches were on fire but he was thankful that it didn't look like the fire would spread. 

"So this is Earth." He said to himself. "Not a bad looking planet. Reminds me of home..." Mejihen hesitated a bit. He knew what he had to do, but he couldn't go like this. He tried to run his hand through his hair, and found that he couldn't quite do that because of the dried blood in his hair. He ignored that and decided to get out first.

He limped out of the crater, stumbling a few times. The soil was warm from the blast and part of himself thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he could lay on the warm ground, with the sun shining down and the air so fresh... 'Stop it!' he yelled to himself mentally. He needed to make sure he'll be okay physically before he can rest. There was no need to risk going to sleep and not waking up. He limped towards a dense part of the forest, hoping the shade would cool him off a bit. It is a little hot and humid, no thanks to the small fires around the area. 

A little off in the distance, he leaned on a tree to rest a bit. Closing his eyes, he listened to the surrounding area. He hoped that there might be some natives around to help him. Instead of that, he heard the sound of a stream in the distance. Feeling a bit dirty and thirsty, he went towards the sound of the water.

The stream was full of crystal clear water. Mejihen sighed in relief. He fell to his knees painfully, but didn't care. He greedily scooped up the water to his lips and drank. When the empty pit in his stomach disappeared, he scrubbed his face and hair with the water, washing as much blood as he could. Some of his wounds stung, but all he wanted to do was to wash the blood off. With that over with, he moved over to a tree that was near the stream bank. He leaned against it and looked over to his side. There were a few bushes with blue berries right next to him. He felt a little hungry and hoped that the berries weren't poisonous. Popping a few into his mouth, he enjoyed the tangy, semi-sweet flavor they gave.

Feeling satisfied, he rested his head against the tree. His fingers toyed with the glowing crystal around his neck. The eerie blue comforted him as he closed his eyes and drifted to a deep sleep.

* * * * *

Junior woke up gasping for air. His whole body was drenched in sweat and his heart was racing in his chest. A glance out the living room window showed that the sky was a reddish tinge, so that meant the sun was going to set soon. He got a little mad at himself for falling asleep the whole day. Why Grandma Chi-Chi didn't wake him up, he thought. 'And where is mom?' he wondered. He knew that dad was bringing Pan to college today, but mom and grandma now aren't here.

He walked out of the living room to the kitchen to get something to eat. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sat at the table, eating some cookies. While he was doing that, he tried to feel where his grandma and mom were by the technique Pan and dad taught him. They were sitting outside, that's probably why they didn't wake him up.

His thoughts wandered back to the dream he had as he went to get more cookies. He had been getting more and more dreams like this. He started to get a little scared even when they started to come true. He hoped that this one wouldn't come true like the others, but part of him inside knew that it would. He wanted to talk to mom, dad or Pan about them, but he was afraid that they would think he was lying. Maybe Pan would listen, but she was at college now.

Whatever it was, it was here already, Junior thought. He thought he felt it, but he wasn't sure. It was the same thing that he felt in his dream. He jumped off of his chair and ran upstairs to his room. He might be small, but that didn't mean that he couldn't do anything. Looking out his bedroom window, he saw that they weren't too close to the house. He could leave without them noticing. He was happy that Pan taught him how to fly recently. He'll be able to fly to see what it was. He ran to his bed and pulled his book bag from under it. Throwing a few things into it, he ran downstairs. Junior ran to the dining room and opened the drawer to take out a pen and paper. Quickly scribbling on it, he stuck it on the refrigerator door. Taking a few things out of the cupboard to eat for later, he wasn't sure if he'll be back tonight, he ran to the opposite end of the house of where his mom and grandma were talking. Opening the window, he quietly left the house to the nearby woods. As soon as he was far enough, he flew through the trees. He wasn't going to fly above them yet, not until he was far enough. He just hoped that they won't find him too soon, not until he finds what it was.


	5. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

Mejihen woke refreshed, just as the sun completely set. He got up from the tree, wincing as when he accidentally bumped his own elbow into his ribs. At least they are healing, he thought. He turned his head to the blueberry bush and thanked kami that they weren't poisoned. It wouldn't be a good thing if he was poisoned, not now. He picked a few off the bush and started walking away, deeper into the woods. He hoped, that if kept walking straight, he would at least reach some sort of settlement. Maybe the natives could heal him. He certainly hoped so. He'll only be able to walk for some time in the forest, he decided. It was going to be tiring to use his ki for light for too long. Then he'll rest again.

Mejihen's thoughts went back to the day they were attacked. It started as such a normal day. Then came words from the cities that they were being attacked. Then they were attacked. He was at home with his best friend, Celeste, and his mother. They tried their best to defend themselves, but to no success. It seemed that they wanted his mother and Celeste. They probably found out that they were hiding out on Chelandria. That wasn't a good thing, but they didn't know about him. There was news that the planet trade was coming back into power. He heard about the planet trade's new head, how only a few years back, that man put it back together, from his mother. He was shocked when he found out who it was and that wasn't going to be a good thing, not with this guys true intentions. Nobody thought that Chelandria was going to be attacked because they signed a peace treaty. '_Peace treaty my ass. They probably wiped their asses with that treaty_.' Mejihen thought.

It was starting to get really dark. Mejihen stumbled a few times when he wasn't looking were he was going. It was starting to be a pain to use his ki for light. He decide another five minutes of walking and he'll try to find some shelter for the night.

Thinking back, he remember how they burst into his house. They went after his mother first. Celeste couldn't do anything, and they would probably killed her if his mother hadn't tried to protect her. But then they found out who Celeste really was. Then he tried to help. Sure, he lasted five minutes. That was probably longer than anyone else. But he failed miserably. They were being taken to a ship not too far from where the nearest city was. Then they brought them to a field full of other Chelandrians. By then, he regained consciousness. He didn't see Celeste there, but his mother reassured him that she was fine. She slipped him her necklace and told him to hold it for her. She tended to his wounds the best she could, but suddenly she was grabbed. It was the soldiers that burst into their home earlier on. He tried to get up, but a swift blow to the head knocked him down. He was semi-conscious when they took his mother. Awake, but he couldn't move, he watched them leave. Then, after that, he somehow escaped. He wasn't sure how he did, or where he escaped from, the whole thing was a blur. He just remembered running, hiding, trying to get to the space pods his mother had hidden. They were the pods that he, his mother and Celeste came to Chelandria with. 

Mejihen stopped walking. They weren't going to stay hidden forever. He didn't like it. He felt like such a coward, to hide and to run. It wasn't like the bastard was going to kill them, at least not right away. They should have at least fought a bit more. He shook that all off and looked around for somewhere to sleep for the night. He spotted a hollow tree not too far from where he was standing. He walked up to the tree, making sure that nothing was living in it. He gathered some firewood and placed it near the tree. He fired a small ki blast to it, igniting it. The area around the tree was lit up and there was a warm glow in the woods now. Mejihen laid down in the tree. Warm from the fire, he started to fall asleep, but not before thinking how fresh the air seemed and why didn't he notice it before.

********************

Junior started to feel tired. It was getting too dark, and he decided to walk instead so he wouldn't be seen. He was going to be in big trouble when he gets caught. He started to wonder if going alone was the right thing to do. He should have told someone instead of a note. It was too late to turn back, he was close to something, he was sure of it.

The forest too dark. He was cold, tired and scared. He didn't feel comfortable with all the forest sounds. In fact, it was so dark, that it felt like the forest was closing in on him. He heard something howl near him and he stopped. His heart was beating faster than he ever remembered and he couldn't stop shaking. So he did the most logical thing in his mind. He ran.

He ran through the forest, tripping on everything. His backpack got caught on a branch, so he released it. Without it, he felt a little lighter. But he didn't think of that. He was too busy running. He was too busy running to see that the forest floor dropped off quite a distance from the ground right in front of him. Then he fell, but it happened so fast, he didn't realize it until he was halfway down the slope, still rolling. He felt rocks and branches cutting into his skin and the last thing that he felt was his head hitting a rock before he blacked out.

********************

Gohan spent the last hour looking for his son. It was already too dark and wasn't even sure if he was going the right direction. He blamed himself. He forgot to take any means of contact with him and he stopped by Bulma's house. He just completely forgot to call Videl when he got there because he figured he wouldn't stay to long.

Gohan still ached all over. It had been a while since he had a good sparring match and it was a great stress reliever for him. The only thing was that Vegeta wasn't so easy on him. The time went by so fast, he didn't notice it was getting dark. It was a good thing that Videl decided to call Bulma to see if he was there. But why Junior had run away, he didn't know.

No, Junior didn't run away. He specifically wrote in his letter that he had to go find something and he was coming back. But, instead, Gohan thought to himself why didn't he go tell someone.

He flew near a part of the forest where he thought he felt Juniors ki burst. He felt it about an hour ago, and it was unlikely that he was still here. He wasn't even sure this was the right place. The burst of ki was gone too fast for him to even pinpoint it. Gohan then thought that it would be better if he looked in the morning, or at least when there would be more light. There was nothing that he could do, besides, he was sure that Junior could take care of himself. He, himself, had to take care of himself at this age when Piccolo was training him. Gohan was sure that Junior would last until the morning, when he would find him.


	6. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

Mejihen lazily opened his eyes. It was still dark and the fire grew into a red dim. He thought he heard something in the forest, so he sat up and listened very carefully. He was right. Someone was running from something, not too far away from here. Mejihen got up, alert now. He wasn't sure what was on this planet, he would just have to be ready for anything, just in case.

Then he heard something stumble and fall. After that, he didn't hear anything anymore. Mejihen cautiously walked to where he heard the sound. He lit the area with his ki, and in the distance, he saw a small, dark figure in a pile, near the bottom of a steep hill. He walked closer to it and saw that it was a child. He looked over the child and saw that, other than the fact he was unconscious and some scratches, he wasn't hurt too seriously. Mejihen picked up the child carefully and brought him to his small camp. Mejihen knew it would be better to talk to him when he was awake. There really was nothing that he could do now. Mejihen sat down next to the kid. 'I hope that this is a good kid. I don't want to wake up with him at my throat or anything' Mejihen thought as he started falling back to sleep, although this time accompanied with the breathing of another.

Mejihen opened his eyes to see the blue sky. He felt a little uncomfortable and his ribs were killing him. He suddenly realized why. He was lying on his back, with the kid lying down on top of him, drooling. One knee was against his side, where one of the broken ribs were, while the other side of him was wet with the kid's drool. He still happened to be asleep, because he was just snoring away. 

Mejihen tried to sit up without waking the kid. He managed to sit up without waking him up. Mejihen set the kid down on the ground next to him so he could stand up. He stretched his legs and arms. He also noticed that he felt much better. He also felt a little hungry, but he didn't want to leave the kid alone if he should wake up. He sighed as he sat back down. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't even sure how to react to a kid that was running away from nothing in the forest, that he didn't even know. He wondered what the kid was doing in the forest in the first place. Mejihen didn't think that there was a settlement near here because he might have heard, or even sense something.

Mejihen sat for the next few minutes with his head in his hands, legs crossed, and stomach growling with hunger. Then he decided he couldn't wait any longer and started to lightly shake the boy awake. He mumbled a few words and turned to his side but didn't wake up. Exasperated, Mejihen shook him a little harder. The boy muttered a silent 'I'm up. I'm up' and started to sit up. He opened his eyes and looked at Mejihen.

Junior gasped as he backed up against the tree. Here was one of the men in his dream. Now he wasn't sure if this was the person he was looking for. He was looking for someone, yes, but now his dream is so clouded now, 'was this the right person?', he thought. He doesn't seem like the bad guy, if he even was one.

Mejihen tried to calm down Junior. "Hey relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I found you here in the forest. Can you understand me?" Mejihen hoped that he did.

Junior stared at him for a few more seconds before nodding his head. He kept his eyes on the guy, still not trusting him.

"All right, that's good. My name is Mejihen. Are you lost in this forest"

Junior nodded his head.

"Okay. I'm sure you want to find a way out and so do I. We're going to have to work together to get out then. Is that okay with you?"

Junior thought about this for a second and looked back to Mejihen. "My name is Goku, but everybody calls me Junior. I'd like to find a way out of the forest too." He pretty much thought that if he was supposed to find someone, he already did, and this person seemed like a good guy and in his mind, he wasn't a stranger anymore.

Mejihen smiled and nodded. "Its nice to meet you, Junior. I...." Suddenly his stomach growled in hunger and Juniors stomach growled in response. Mejihen grinned sheepishly and put his hand on the back of his head. "I think we should get something to eat first, don't you agree?"

Junior smiled and nodded. Now this guy was speaking the same language as him. Food sounded really good about now. He got up when he felt a stinging pain in his head and ankle. He fell back down with his head spinning. When his head stopped spinning, he noticed all the scratches he had on his arms and when he felt a certain spot on his head, it stung to the touch. Mejihen looked at Junior concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, my head and ankle hurts to stand."

Mejihen look at Juniors head and saw a large bump where it probably was bleeding the night before. Then he looked at the ankle that Junior pointed out, that hurt. The ankle looked fine, but it hurt for Junior to put any pressure on it. So Mejihen decided to carry him. After all, this kid was now the only person that he knew on this planet, it was the least he could do. Besides, his injuries were almost healed, it wouldn't be so bad for him. So he hoisted Junior on his shoulders and they began walking. 

Junior suddenly remember his bag had some food, but he didn't have it with him. He told Mejihen this and he walked toward the direction that he found Junior. Except for the fact that there was a steep hill over there. Mejihen let out an exasperated sigh and weighed his options. He could try to find food on his own, but he couldn't be sure that there was any from where he was. Or he could climb the hill with a kid, who was in fact, a little heavy despite his size. The thought of food being out there for him without looking too far came through and he started to climb.

The climb didn't take too long. Junior's talking kept his mind occupied with stories about his family. When they finally reached the top of the hill, Mejihen spotted a bright red bag, caught on a tree, in the distance. " And Pan beat the evil Shenlong and saved the day, or at least that's what she told me, and..." Junior said, continuing his story.

Mejihen stopped walking. This whole time, he realized, Junior was talking about **his family**, and battles that **his family** had been in. That probably meant that this kids family were probably the warriors that he was looking for. He didn't have to find them, they found him. Or not yet at least, seeing as he was still in the forest. Junior stopped talking and lightly tapped on Mejihen's head. "Hey, are you all right? You sort of zoned out."

"Ummm, Junior, do you come from a family of warriors?" What better way to find out than directly asking him, Mejihen thought.

"Oh yeah. Isn't that what I was talking about. My family and my family's friends beat a whole bunch of bad guys before I was born. A whole bunch of things happened an stuff. Why?"

Mejihen started walking towards the bag again. "Actually, Junior, I don't really come from Earth. I came here to get help, which is probably your family. Do you think that your family can help me?"

"Really? I think that they would. If they don't wanna, I will!! I'm strong! Look!" Junior flexed his arms and Mejihen slightly turned his head to look at him an d chuckled. "Are you sure?" Mejihen started, "There is a really strong bad guy. You think that you can take him on?" 

"Sure! I'm really strong. So is my sister Pan! She took on a bad guy called Baby, yeah I know, stupid name, all by herself! She's really strong too! So is daddy, mommy sort of, Oh, and grandpa Satan is really strong too, and there is uncle Goten and..."

"I'll meet them all later, right?"

"Oh sure! And there's uncle Vegeta, who is really scary sometimes, and..."

"I'll meet them later right? I can find out who they all are when I meet them, okay?"

"Oh, okay. Hey, that's my bag! I got some food in there to eat. I hope its enough for both of us."

Mejihen sat Junior next to the tree while he untangled the bad from the tree. He handed it Junior and sat down. Mejihen looked on as Junior rummaged through his back and came up with some strange looking cake. It looked yellow with a clear thing surrounding it. Junior handed it to Mejihen and took another out for himself. Mejihen looked at the small pastry curiously and turned it over in his hands to hear the clear think crackle slightly. He looked at Junior to see that he discarded the clear thing and was eating the small weird shaped cake. Inside of it was some creamy looking white stuff. "What is this?" Mejihen asked. He hoped for some real food, something like those dark blue colored berries, but this, it almost looked like poison to him.

"Its a Twinkie. What? You never seen a Twinkie before. Its really yummy. If you don't want yours, I'll take it, but I don't have anything else."

"No, I'll try it." Mejihen took the Twinkie out of the clear packaging, just as he had seen Junior do, and slowly took a big bite out of the pastry. A sweet sensation filled his mouth and he realized that it was delicious. He stuffed the whole thing in his mouth and swallowed, glad that the sweet taste remained in his mouth. Now he was thirsty. Unfortunately for him, Junior didn't pack and water. 

Mejihen had his first tastes of the junk food that Junior had packed. Sure, they had stuff like this where he was from, but this stuff was even better. They spent about half an hour trying to decide who it to get which candy, meanwhile, during that time. They were being searched out.

Gohan had woken up early and started looking for his son again. He felt his ki for a short time, but it disappeared as fast as it reappeared. He knew what the general direction of it was, so he headed that way. Suddenly now, he felt it, like it reappeared out of thin air. Gohan headed that way. What he also noticed though, was that he felt Bra's and Pan's ki going to the same direction he was going in.

Pan and Bra had finished registering for classes and wanted to go back to see the space pod. When they were there, Bra felt that Junior wasn't too far away, so they went to see where he was. They too felt his ki just vanish and reappear. They wanted to know what was going on and why Junior was close to the crash site. They all knew that Junior was there, but they didn't know that he was with someone.


	7. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

Junior was the first one to sense someone coming while Mejihen was busy trying the wonders of bubble gum. He shook Mejihen's arm and told him that he felt someone coming. He was ecstatic when he felt the ki of his sister, Pan, and that Bra was with her. They looked in the direction where they felt they were coming from. Pan was the first to land on the ground. She took one look at Junior and the first thing she noticed were all the cuts and bruises he had on his body. Then she noticed Mejihen.

Pan grabbed Mejihen be the throat and pushed him against a tree. He winced in pain, fear and surprise.

"All right, who are you and what the hell are you doing with Junior?" she hissed.

Mejihen took one look into her eyes and felt his knees shake. He was terrified, mainly not for his life, but it looked as though she could make him wish he was dead. '_Oh crap, she's scarier than Akuma_!' he though. He couldn't even open his mouth to speak he was so scared.

"Pan, wait!! Don't hurt him!!" Junior cried out, but Pan didn't hear him. She was too focused on Mejihen. He was definitely from her dream, all right, and it was better not to trust him.

"What the hell are you doing here, you silver haired freak?! Well, it was a mistake coming here. I'm not going to let you hurt my family!" Pan growled as she started powering up.

"Pan, wait!" Bra shouted.

"Pan!!" Junior's efforts to get to his feet were worthless because he kept falling down in pain.

Mejihen heart was about burst out chest. 'What did I ever do to her!!!!' he thought. He felt the bubble gum that he had in his mouth get stuck in the back of his throat. If he wasn't choking before with Pan's hand clamped tightly on his throat, he was definitely choking now.

"That's it, asshole! You should have said something to you defense!" Pan took her free arm and started to gather energy for it. Bra and Junior were frozen in place. They couldn't move as they watched Pan about to killed Mejihen.

"PAN!!!!! LET HIM GO THIS INSTANT!!!"

Pan stopped powering up and dropped her arm but she didn't let go of Mejihen and didn't turn her face away. By this time Mejihen was struggling to get air and tried to wrench her hand from his neck.

"PAN!!! Did you not hear me?!! I said let go of him!!" Gohan shouted. He was shocked and angry at Pan's behavior. 

Pan reluctantly loosened her hand and scowled at the ground. Mejihen fell to the ground holding his neck and coughed out the gum. When he was finally about to get some air, he backed up against the tree and stared at Pan, mostly out of fear and awaiting her next move. He was sure that she was about to kick his head off and second.

"All right, all of you what's going on?" Gohan said. He looked at Pan then Bra then to Junior. He went over to Junior and looked at his injuries. "I fell down a hill, daddy, and Mejihen helped me." Junior said. Gohan finally took more notice to Mejihen. His hair was a mess, there was dirt and sticky candy stuff on his face. He clothes also looked as though he had taken quite a beating. There was blood on his shirt, but not too much of it, and his pants looked torn. He looked like any regular bum expect for the fact that he was beat up and then there were the eyes. Normally, if you don't look, it just appeared that he had silverish-gray eyes. But a closer look showed there was something different. His eyes didn't seem to have pupils. The only color was the color of the iris.

Gohan picked Junior up and put his bag over his shoulder. He turned to Mejihen. "Thank you for taking care of my son for the time being. Seeing that you don't have a place to stay, you are invited to stay with us. Is that okay with you?" Gohan asked. Mejihen nodded and glanced at Pan as she started to growl. "That's good. I know that if Junior trusts you, I can hope that I can trust you." He turned to Pan. "And I hope I can trust you too. I don't want you to attack anybody for no reason anymore." He turned back to Mejihen. "Can you fly?" He shook his head no. Then a sudden fear went through his spine. He was sure these people could fly. Gohan was carrying Junior, and that left Pan and Bra. One look at Pan told him that she was thinking the same thing he was thinking, and that if she had to carry him, she'll most likely drop him. Mejihen swallowed deep and looked back at Gohan, but he looked at Bra.

"Bra, I hope you don't mind carrying our friend to our house now, would you?" Bra shook her head, indicating that she probably would want to carry Mejihen to keep him safe from Pan. Mejihen sighed in relief. Maybe I'll live towards the end of the day, he though.

Gohan this time looked at everybody. "I don't want to hear anything now. I'm tired and its been a long night," everybody agreed in the inside. "I don't want trouble from any one of you. Pan, Bra, I hope you have a good reason for not being in school today. It doesn't matter now. Lets go and talk later."

He hovered above the trees and waited for Pan and Bra. Pan blasted off the ground, still mad, and not looking at anyone. Bra came up to Mejihen. They shared a quick greeting then Bra went in back of him and wrapped her arms around his chest tightly. He winced with pain but she took no notice. They both lifted off the ground and floated to the group in silence. They flew to Gohan's home in silence knowing not to disobey him. Even Junior kept his mouth shut as he held onto his dad tighter when they flew.


	8. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

Bra eyed Gohan on the way back. He lied to everyone about trusting this guy and she knew it. Pan was stilled pissed, and there had to be a good reason why she didn't trust him or better yet, why she was about to kill him. Junior was the only one that seemed to like this guy, but he always got attached to everybody. Now it was a matter of whether she trusted him. Bra decided that she wasn't sure. For some reason, she couldn't feel anything coming from this guy, no ki, no emotions. She didn't know what his intentions were and that was the one of the reasons why she couldn't trust him.

Bra realized something. There were certain times that Juniors ki disappeared and reappeared in the forest. She couldn't feel him ki and everybody was too upset, mad or tired to notice this. She flew up to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, I need to ask you a something."

Gohan looked at her while Mejihen turned his head slightly so he could listen and watch the scenery below.

"Gohan can you feel my ki, or this guy's ki even?" she asked while motioning to Mejihen.

Gohan looked at her then concentrated a little. His eyes opened wide in surprise and he slowed down a bit. Mejihen looked up at the two, interested in what they were going to say. He already knew what they were talking about but he was a bit surprised himself to hear her ask whether Gohan could feel his ki. He didn't think that anyone else but the sensitives could feel ki. Although, he did have a feeling that this wasn't going to be the only time he will be surprised.

Gohan looked directly at Mejihen. "All right, who are you. Lets start off with your name."

Mejihen nodded and spoke. "My name is Mejihen and I come from the planet Chelandria. There is a reason why you can't feel my ki, or this lady's ki..."

"Bra. My name is Bra."

"Right, Bra. And you are Gohan, am I correct?"

"Right, go on."

"Yes, well, the reason why you can't feel it will be part of a story I will tell you as soon as we get any warriors that can help me. I rather say my story once and not a multitude of times."

Gohan's eyes narrowed a bit as he stared at Mejihen. Junior looked up from his fathers arms and Pan flew closer to hear the conversation.

"I'll be very interested in what you say. I'm sure there is a very good reason why you are here. But we'll be keeping a close eye on you, I hope you don't mind. When we get an alien visitor, it isn't actually a good thing. That also means that you have to listen to everything that we say. Is that clear?" Gohan asked.

Mejihen nodded his head. "I don't mind. I do come in peace." Gohan nodded and looked straight ahead. Junior looked at Mejihen and half smiled. Mejihen smiled sadly back and looked back down to the scenery below. Pan watched the two suspiciously and looked ahead. Bra looked ahead and wondered what Mejihen's story might be.

The group was heading for ChiChi's house. It ended up being a house used for small vacations after Goku left. For some reason, ChiChi refused to leave her house. She had lived most of her life there and it was the house that she raised both of her sons. After they moved away to Satan city, she refused to go. Finally, it was decided that anytime there was a vacation of some sort, they would stay with her in the house. Summer was just about over and that would mean that Junior would be going to school. Videl had finally convinced her to come with them to the city and stay in their home when summer would finally end. They would still keep the house and use it the same way they had for the past couple of years. There was a week left in the summer so Videl and ChiChi were in the house waiting for them.

The house came in view to the group. Mejihen looked at the house and wondered if this is where the most powerful warriors in the universe live. He was a bit surprised by this. Everybody landed at the front door of the house and Bra let go of Mejihen. He took in the scenery around the house and thought it was beautiful. Green mountains were around them and in the background while a forest wasn't too far from where he was. Birds of all kinds were singing, and he could say that he felt in peace in this place. That didn't last for too long. He broke from his trance to see a lady burst out of the house. This lady looked a lot like Pan except for the fact that most of her hair was gray.

"Junior!! Junior, my precious Junior!!" She ran to Gohan and grabbed Junior out of his hands. Junior looked as though he would run out of air by the way ChiChi was squeezing/hugging him. "Junior, my Junior..." She let go of Junior slightly and looked at him face to face.

"How could you leave just like that!!! Do you understand how worried everyone was!! What were you thinking?!

Junior cast his eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry Grandma. I didn't mean to make you worry. Can you forgive me?" Junior looked back at ChiChi with sad eyes. ChiChi sighed. "Like father, like son. At least you left a note when you left." ChiChi glared at Gohan. Gohan just smiled and put his hand in back of his head. Videl came out the door and ran over to ChiChi and took Junior from her arms. "Hi mama. Did you worry too?" 

Videl smiled at Junior. "Did you know that when Pan was your age, she flew around the world by herself? She didn't exactly tell me she was going to do that either. I almost expected that you would do something similar seeing as you two are so close." She smiled at Pan. Pan smiled for the first time in the past hour, and for Mejihen, that was the first time he had seen her smile. He was surprised that someone as sour and scary as Pan could smile. He still felt freaked out about the forest and felt that the worst mistake that he made was to look into her eyes. Although, he thought, the smile did suite her better.

Videl spoke again. "Pan, Bra, aren't you two supposed to at school? What brings you guys here?"

"Well, we kind of were exploring, and well, I think we should talk about it inside. It all has to do with this guy." Bra said, pointing towards Mejihen with her thumb.

Mejihen smiled and waved his hand hello. "Hi, my name is Mejihen and I, uhhhh....." He suddenly felt a little nervious and his face flushed a bit. He wasn't sure what to say next.

ChiChi noticed this and clapped her hands together. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think we should do this inside. I'm sure we can all talk inside with a nice cup of tea and some food. I'm sure all of you are hungry. But, after this young man, Mejihen was it? Well after Mejihen here has taken a bath and given a new set of clothes. I'm sure you all aren't going to make him talk with the clothes he's wearing. Now inside, everybody, come on!!"

Mejihen inwardly sighed in relief. This was going to give him a chance to word what he was going to say. He wondered how they would all react to his story. But right now, a bath, clean clothes and food sounded really good before anything else.


	9. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

Mejihen looked at the image of himself in the mirror. They, or should he say Mrs. ChiChi, gave him a fresh set of clothes. He wasn't sure whose it was but the clothes looked pretty strange. The shirt was what disturbed him the most. It was brightly colored with some type of bright floral images all over it. It buttoned down in the front and was very loose. Mrs. ChiChi called it a Ha-wahh-een shirt, but he wasn't sure. The shorts looked pretty normal. They went just below his knees and were an off -white color. Lastly, she gave him something called sneakers. An absurd name, but he already seen a few weird things. Unfortunately for him, the sneakers were too large for him.

Mejihen turned away from the mirror, took a deep breath, and noted with pleasure that the pain caused by the broken ribs were gone. They healed remarkably fast, but he had always been a fast healer. He fingered with the blue stone necklace then hid it under the shirt. No doubt that they were here already, or at least he hoped that everyone was. He could hear some people down the stairs of the house and the smell of food came through the closed door. As nervous as he was now to meet them, all those thoughts diminished as soon as he smelled the food. It had been a while since he had a decent meal so he hoped that food would be first before he told his story.

Mejihen opened the door and went down the hallway. The sounds of people talking were louder as he got closer to the stairs. He got so nervous that he was about to run back to the room he was given to stay in. He stopped at the top of the stairs and gathered up all his courage.

All the talking stopped as Mejihen walked down the stairs. Everyone was staring at him. Mejihen felt weak in the knees as he noticed all the people in the room below. There was of course ChiChi, Gohan, Junior, Pan, Videl and Bra, all whom he met earlier. There were a few new faces too. There was a man with dark hair that stood up much like Gohan's, clearly a relative of his. Next to him was a man he was talking to. He had lavender hair that had a mushroom haircut. His blue eyes had an icy stare that made Mejihen involuntarily shudder. Nearby ChiChi was a blue haired woman with graying hair, but that wasn't noticeable. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. 'She looks a lot like Bra,' Mejihen thought. 'She could be her mother.' And lastly, near the blue haired woman, was a frightening man with wild hair that swept up like a flame. He felt a little frightened of this man. For some reason, he could actually FEEL this mans power radiating off of him. He wasn't a sensitive, but this man had so much power, he was sure that anybody who wasn't a sensitive could feel his power.

When Mejihen reached the bottom of the stairs, he gulped and managed a weak 'Hello'. Everybody kept staring at him until Junior broke the silence. He ran up to Mejihen and grabbed his hand. 'Wow,' he thought, 'This guy healed pretty fast!'. "Hey, Mejihen, come and meet everybody!!" Junior said. The mood in the room loosened up a bit after this action.

Junior dragged him to the guy that looked a lot like Gohan. "This is my uncle Goten, and that's his best friend Trunks next to him!" Mejihen barely managed a hi before Junior dragged him off to the next group of people, "You already know my grandma ChiChi and my mommy Videl. This is auntie Bulma right here. She's Trunks's and Bra's mommy. This is uncle Vegeta, he's Trunks's and Bra's daddy." Mejihen politely stuck out his hand to Vegeta but he also felt like his knees were jelly. He managed a small hello while Vegeta just looked at him. He made a small grunt for a hello but before anybody managed to shake hands, Junior pulled Mejihen to the center of the room. It was then Junior let go of him. Mejihen rubbed his shoulder a bit. It hurt from Junior pulling him everywhere in the room. He wondered where Junior got all his strength.

"Hey, everybody! This is Mejihen! He's a good person, really!" Junior stared at Pan and she stared back. "Okay, everyone be nice! I....uhhhh..." Junior's stomach growled a bit. He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhhh, grandma ChiChi, could we eat before we do anything else? I'm really hungry and Mejihen is too, right?" Junior looked up at Mejihen smiled. Mejihen didn't know what to say so he nodded his head.

"Then lets go eat! Ummm, if that's okay with you grandma?"

"Oh whatever. The food is ready, so go eat it if you want to so much." ChiChi replied as she shook her head and walked into the kitchen. 'Saiya-jins,' she thought. 'All they think about is food. Although that Mejihen kid looks as though he could use some....'


	10. Chapter 9

****

*language warning coming up.

Chapter 9

It wasn't long before Mejihen had his fill. He was surprised at the amount of food and the ferocity with which some of the others ate. He spent most of the meal watching everyone eat out of the corner of his eye. Before he could take one bite out of his meal, it seemed as though some of them had finished eating. Goten and Trunks continuously eyed each other as if it was a race of who would finish the fastest,. Vegeta, whom Mejihen only managed to glance at before Vegeta glanced back, seemed to eat without even looking at his food. It was like he was guarding it,. 'But who would want to take it from him?', Mejihen thought. He kept his eyes on his meal for the rest of the time because of the constant feeling of being watched by Vegeta. Mejihen didn't want to think of the consequences of looking up.

They all walked over to the living room to start Mejihen's story. He sat down on a large armchair and let his eyes roam the room. Everyone had sat down already looking at him impatiently. He wondered if they truly didn't want to be there listening to him. He started to get worried that no one was going to help him after all. No one seemed to trust him. The only one that seemed to enjoy his company was Junior. He was no help to Junior anyway, just good company: someone to lighten the mood.

"Would you get on with it!" a voice yelled gruffly.  
Mejihen broke from his trance. Vegeta stared at him with a scowl that Mejihen was now sure was permanent.  
"Right, right, sorry for delaying.," Mejihen replied as he got more comfortable in his armchair. This story was going to take a while. He hated interrupting himself, so he tried to sit as comfortably as he could.

"Ummm....hmmmm.... In order for me to tell what is going on, I have to tell you some of the history of my people. The historical translations probably changed over the millennia, so right now, to my people, it's more of a story, or fairytale would be the right word. What I'm about to tell you now has only been passed down verbally through the generations." Mejihen briefly touched the blue stone around his neck. It pulsed a calming light and dimmed down. "Of the Stone Carriers."

"My family is, was.... the carrier of the Water Stone. There are also the Spirit, Fire, Air and Earth stones. Each stone..."

"Enough with this stupid story! I don't have time to hear this foolishness! Get to the point or forget it!"  
"Vegeta!!" Bulma shouted.

"No, Bulma, he's right," Pan started, "If Mejihen really needed help, he would have just cut to the chase. We don't need to hear the whole background." Pan turned to Mejihen. "Isn't that right? You aren't going to just confuse us with a pointless story now, are you Mejihen?" she said in a malicious tone.

"Pan! What is wrong with you! What in the hell has got you on the edge!" Videl shouted. Everyone looked at the bickering family. This didn't seem right, they thought. Mejihen almost felt by everyone's reaction to the fighting that something was wrong. Only the people arguing didn't see that the way they were acting was wrong.

"Videl, honey, we can talk about this together at home. Then we could find out..." Gohan started, trying to calm down his wife.

"No, Gohan! We raised you better than that, Pan!"

"Mom! I don't need to hear this! You have no idea..."

"No idea? I'm your mother for Kami-sake!"

"Pan... What is this all about? We are you parents, we should know..."

"There is nothing wrong!!" Pan shouted.

Mejihen watched the commotion in front of him. Goten and Trunks, he noticed, were inching their way towards the door while Bulma and Vegeta were arguing with each other. ChiChi was watching the argument not knowing watch to do and Bra was standing in the background shivering. Frightened, Junior crept towards Mejihen, keeping his eyes on Pan.

Junior knew something was different about Pan. Mejihen, upset at himself for what he started, watched Pan as well.

Junior was right. There was something wrong. He seemed to sense it perfectly while Pan was arguing and although Mejihen didn't know Pan as well as Junior, he seemed to think there was something wrong with her too.  
"Well you could just..."  
Mejihen felt his stone growing warm.  
"I hate all of this..."  
He looked down at it. It was glowing a bright blue.  
"And all this shit happening you don't know..."  
Mejihen held his stone and closed his eyes while he said a quiet incantation. He opened his eyes and focused at Pan. What he saw shocked him.  
"Can't you just stay out of my..."  
Pan had a black aura around her and it was growing bigger. Mejihen let go of the stone but the aura remained.  
"Just stay out of my..."  
Junior closed his eyes. Mejihen felt his stone growing so hot, it almost burned. Everyone in the room was watching Pan, but they didn't seem to see the black aura around her.  
"Fucking life!!" Pan screamed.  
The aura exploded.  
Mejihen felt the heat brush buy him from the explosion. The stone around his neck automatically threw up a shield to be protected from the explosion of Pan's aura. He had never seen anything like that before but he knew that his stone allowed him to see what can't usually be seen. Although Junior had seen it though. Maybe it was because of the stone or perhaps he just had that ability, Mejihen didn't know. He couldn't see anything in the room because the explosion briefly blinded him.

After Mejihen slowly got his vision back, all he saw was a burnt mark in the ground, a hole in the roof and Pan and Gohan missing. Everyone in the room looked shocked and seemed still as statues except for the sound in the room of two people crying. Mejihen realized that Junior had latched tightly on to Mejihen's leg, and he was crying on it, getting the shorts wet. Then he saw her. Bra was curled on the floor, her skin all red as though she was burnt and she was crying.

Mejihen assumed that Pan blasted the hole in the roof and her father followed her. He assumed that a lot of people on the planet could fly, thinking of Junior and his non-fear of heights, as though he was used to it. Mejihen didn't know what to perceive of Bra, and why was she like that on the ground. Had she seen the aura also, he thought. He decided that she didn't only see it, but was affected by it to the full extent. But if they were such close friends, Mejihen assumed, why would Bra be affected by it now? Something had to be wrong and Mejihen didn't like this turn of events one bit. 


	11. Chapter 10

****

Chapter 10

Bulma watched her daughter as she lay in one of the guest room beds. Bra's skin went from a red to light pinkish color. At least she is healing, Bulma thought. Bra had fell asleep crying. The reason why she was crying or what had even happened to her, no one knew. It wasn't like she had never seen Pan yell or curse before. And the hole in the roof and burnt floor would cost plentio money to fix, Bulma mused. She shook her head and thought about the situation at hand instead.

'Hmmm.... now that I think about it,' Bulma started thinking. Pan had plenty of mood swings. Whenever Pan had these type of mood swings and Bra was around, Bulma remembered seeing Bra cringe, like she was frightened of her. 'No,' Bulma thought. 'More like she was in pain.'

She brushed a couple of strands of hair away from her daughter's sleeping face. 'What is wrong with my daughter?' she thought, just as she herself started crying.

Vegeta watched as his mate broke down at the bed-side. He knew what had happened. While training Bra in the past couple of years, he had figured it out. He never said anything, not even to Bulma, because he figured that Bra didn't want that. It was her weapon and her secret. If she hadn't told anyone about it, then she probably didn't want anyone to know.

Vegeta thought about this for a second. Did Bra even know what was her weapon? Or even how to use a powerful weapon like that. I thought she did. He thought. Bah, she's a saiya-jin princess, she figure it out if she doesn't know.

Vegeta thought about this for a second. Did Bra even know what her weapon was, or even how to use a powerful weapon like that. 'I thought she did.' he thought. 'Bah, she's a Saiya-jin princess, she'll figure it out if she doesn't know.' 

Vegeta crept out of the room, keeping in the shadows. He silently walked over to the central room, where Mejihen and Junior were. He passed by a window. Glancing out, he saw Trunks and Goten outside, sitting on the grass. They seemed depressed since they weren't talking or doing anything, just staring at the ground. Vegeta shook his head and went the short distance in to the main room. 'Hmph, I figured that Kakarotto's brat could afford something better than this. It's just like that old shack that he had before.,' Vegeta thought in disgust.

Vegetawatched Mejihen carefully. Junior was sleeping on Mejihen's lap, and Mejihen appeared to be thinking about something. Vegeta wondered why Junior wanted to be with him. He seemed to have a calming effect on the brat.

Vegeta chuckled inwardly when he thought about how it was his own snide remark that started the madness. At the same time, he cursed at himself knowing that that small comment also caused his daughter pain. She definitely wasn't ready to take that kind negative energy.

He didn't trust that Mejihen kid. Not one bit. Anyone that comes to Earth on purpose usually comes to do some damage. This kid had already started in with his family and the Son family. Vegeta also thought that since this kid could be a threat to Earth, it would be best to watch him for a while, just to make sure that he doesn't do any further harm.

Mejihen, totally immersed in his thoughts, had no idea that Vegeta was watching him. Instead, he was thinking about what had happened to Pan and Bra. By the way everyone reacted with Pan, he didn't think this was a normal thing. And with what was happening, he couldn't think of where to place her. He would have to ask someone, perhaps Junior when he woke up, of how many times something like this happened. While he couldn't figure Pan out that much, he had managed to figure something out about Bra. The way she reacted to the explosion, made it seem that she was extra sensitive to it. The black aura burned her skin while everyone else didn't seem to be touched by it. He thought that maybe he should ask someone, or maybe everyone of what they had seen. It had to mean that Bra was a Sensitive. But no one else seemed to be affected so they weren't Sensitives. But Junior seemed to have seen it, or felt it. This confused Mejihen even more. This was something he had to think about for a while.

A sensitive was generally a person who could feel life force. Feeling emotions was something that came with that power. A bad thing about that was that they usually felt it on their entire self, or body. There own lifeforce was usually affected by other lifeforce, which also leave the person vulnerable. So It seemed that Bra was extra sensitive to emotions. That was rare, even for a Sensitive. He had never met anyone who could feel the things to the extent that she felt. No sensitive was ever hurt by another's lifeforce physically, only mentally.

Junior was another matter. He may have seen the black aura too, explaining why he was scared. But if he did, he didn't feel it. Bra felt the black aura but didn't see it. Mejihen sighed and rested his head. He decided that he would just not think about it and rest.

*****

Pan pushed herself away faster. No matter how fast she was flying;, her father still seemed to be keeping up. It was no use. She needed to get away. There was no way she was going to lose him by flying so there had to be an alternative to stall him,; to do something.

She suddenly stopped flying and turned to her father. Gohan cautiously approached her. Before he could speak one word, she spoke for him. "Fight me," she said.  
Gohan didn't know what to say. He just started at Pan as if she was speaking in a foreign language.  
"You heard me. I said fight me. If you beat me, I go with you. If you lose, I leave."  
Gohan shook off the initial shock of what he heard. Obviously she was still angry and needed to blow off some steam. But her eyes seemed clear and determined, as if she knew exactly what she was saying.

"Go ahead," Gohan said, unsure of himself. "I'm not going to fight you, Pan..."  
She didn't give him a chance to finish speaking. Pan rushed at her father. She threw out her leg, seemingly to hit his head, but knowing that she'd miss. Gohan easily dodged the flying kick and slowly turned to face his daughter. Too late.

Pan was facing his back and had her hand out for an attack. 'Too cocky,' she thought. 'He isn't trying to fight back. Plus for me, too bad for him.'

A black light appeared in Pan's hands as she was powering up for the attack. For a second, her eyes seemed to cloud over. In that second, words went through her mind that she never heard before. She picked the first words that passed by and named her attack.

Just as Gohan turned to face his daughter, she threw the attack. It was too close to dodge. He didn't know that she had thrown an attack or what to expect from it.

"Ah.... dee... SPAT!!!!"

All Gohan saw was a numbing blackness.

He fell, unconscious, to the forest floor. Pan still had her hands in front of her from the attack. A wave of dizziness washed over her and she took a second to steady herself.

'What was that!?' she thought. The words seemed so foreign to her now. The attack didn't even feel like it was made of ki and she didn't remember forming it in the first place. It was something new... and something to her advantage.

Pan shook these thoughts away and flew to where her father's body was supposed to be. When he fell into the forest, he broke through a few trees. Broken branches surrounded him. Gohan was all right, unharmed, just.... sleeping.

'Strange,' Pan thought as she rose out of the forest, leaving her father behind. ' I think I knew how to do that attack all along. But why didn't I use it before, ever?' 

Pan started flying towards her destination. She didn't know where she was going or why, just that she had to go there. A million different thoughts went through her mind: about her family; that they were never there, never knew how she felt. She got more angry the more she flew. Her eyes started to cloud over a bit, just like when she attacked her father. 

She didn't noticed it, however. She felt the same, just thought more clearly now.

She didn't even notice that her natural aura had started to turn black, or even the black trail that it was leaving behind. In the trail, little, evil-looking figures formed. As soon as they realized that they were alive, they went to cause havoc on unsuspecting humans.

*****

For once, Junior was having a peaceful dream. He was running around on a grassy meadow, playing with baby dragons. There were all sorts of dragons: blue, purple, green, red, and all of them were playing with him.

It seemed as though all the dragons understood Junior, and he them. They knew what games Junior wanted to play. He didn't seem to find it strange at all.

Junior was so immersed in having fun, it took him a while to notice that someone was watching him. When he did, he didn't feel scared. He simply turned to see who was watching him.

It was a tall man with spiky hair. He had ebony eyes that were exactly like Junior's and his face was just like his father, Gohan's. This other man wore something that looked of a mix of Kami clothes and a Shepard's. They looked extravagant and simple at the same time. In his hand, he held a staff with five stones. One of the stones, the blue one, looked exactly like the one Mejihen wore around his neck.

The man was smiling at Junior. A glow seemed to radiate from him. Junior cocked his head and looked at the man curiously. Then he remembered a picture that his grandma and daddy had.

"Grandpa Gokou?'

The whole landscape burst into a white light and Junior woke up.


	12. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11

Long before Junior woke from his dream, Vegeta had left the room. He decided that food was more important than watching nothing. It wasn't like he wasn't going to have to be there later. He walked past the bedroom Bra slept in. One look inside and he saw Bulma sleeping too. He decided that it wouldn't be a bad idea if he made a small pit stop, at least until the other female left the kitchen. The foul smell of smoke coming from that area bothered his sensitive nose too much. It would be better if he waited for it to clear away; besides, the last thing he wanted to do was to deal with Kakarotto's mate.

*****

ChiChi crushed out a cigarette and pulled a new one out of the pack. There wasn't a reason that she smoked now, she just thought to hell with it. 'Maybe it'll just kill me faster,' she thought. 'To hell with it,' she thought. 'Maybe it'll just kill me faster.'

She was so engrossed in her cigarette, she didn't notice that Videl had walked into the room. She did notice, however, that the cigarette disappeared from her hands. ChiChi looked up to see Videl crush it out and throw out the pack.

"Mama!! What are you doing?! You don't smoke!" Videl yelled in a hushed whisper.  
ChiChi narrowed her eyes. "I don't know why I bother." she replied.

ChiChi got up from her chair and went towards the outside door. "It doesn't matter now, though. It's not going to stop it from happening again, no matter what gets done this time. Unless..."

ChiChi stopped herself and shook her head. This was something she didn't want to talk about yet. "You can't stop fate," she said before going outside, leaving Videl behind. Videl stood dumbfounded, thinking that ChiChi looked more aged now than she did just a few minutes ago. Videl put that thought behind her as she went outside to help her mother in law to walk.

Videl and ChiChi walked past Trunks and Goten. They acted as though no one was passing by. There wasn't a reason why they weren't talking; it was just that they didn't feel like it. Trunks thought that was strange because Goten loved to talk. In fact, he was the one who usually started the conversations between them, especially the ones about nothing, which was Goten's favorite subject.

In the middle of the silence, Goten looked up. "Kago?" He said, unsure of himself. Trunks looked strangely at him. Goten shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," and looked back to the ground. Trunks shook his head and did the same.

Goten's thoughts went back to what he just said. He was sure he saw someone who fit the description of the name he said. Goten saw the person from the corner of his eye and the person was gone before he got his head all the way up. He never managed to get a good look at this Kago person. The more Goten thought about it, the more he figured his mind was playing tricks on him again, just like it always did.

*****

Inside the house, Mejihen felt Junior move in his sleep. He looked down when suddenly; Junior woke up, gasping for air. Mejihen got nervous, but before he could say or do anything, Junior jumped to the floor. He grabbed Mejihen's hand and started dragging him to another room. Mejihen winced . For the first time, he was actually afraid of Junior. The fierce look on his face made it appear as though he was about to fight someone, or kill him.

Junior dragged Mejihen to an empty room and shut the door. He then pulled a surprised Mejihen down until they were face to face.

Before Mejihen could say anything, Junior asked a question.

"Who are you?"

Simple question. Not a simple answer, Mejihen thought. He looked at Junior's face. There wasn't any malice in his voice or facial expressions. He was simply asked an innocent question by an innocent child.

" I am..." Mejihen realized that he himself didn't know the answer to that. Something didn't seem right. It felt as though part of his mind was blocked.

Junior grinned as he watched Mejihen struggle with his thoughts. "Is it that hard to answer? How about this one. Why did you come here?"

"Well, to get people, warriors to help..."

"Where did you find out about these warriors? In fact how did you get here?"

"Well, I, there were rumors, about the warriors, and the way I got here..." Mejihen stopped himself. He closed his eyes as he thought back. A space pod was mighty convenient, all out in the forest, waiting for him. Very convenient. Especially that no one followed him out of the atmosphere in their faster and stronger ships. And when he was just as strong as his mother, yet they only kept her and kicked him to the side. ... Too perfect an escape.

Mejihen opened his eyes with realization. "I was... used? I've been used? Now? Before?"

Junior shook his head and let Mejihen go. "There's more, I can see, but I can't. You aren't bad... at least I don't think so, but the other people are, and very smart too." Junior walked to the door. "I can't feel them, but I'm sure they are here already." Before Junior left the room, he turned to Mejihen. "Don't feel bad. Everyone is being used. We have a much larger part to play other than your home." Mejihen stared at Junior, dumbfounded. He sounded nothing like the child he was seeing in front of him instead spoke with the air of old age around him. It couldn't be possible for someone as young as Junior was to think the things he was thinking. And he thought of how Junior mentioned his home. What did Junior know that he, or perhaps everybody, didn't know?

Mejihen shook his head. "More riddles. Always going around the answer... what riddles? What am I talking about?" Mejihen growled and clutched his head. "What is going on!?"

"More than you think, I'm sure."

The voice startled Mejihen. He looked up to see the source.

"Vegeta."

"Hmph. I knew you were trouble from the first moment I saw you.... And heard that that brat tried to kill you before."

"Pan?"

Vegeta growled. "All you've brought is bad luck. I trust the brat's instinct. You aren't to be trusted."

"But...B...But..." Mejihen stammered.

Vegeta smirked. "It would be better if I finish you off, right here and now."

Vegeta raised his hand over his head, ready for an easy kill.

"Uncle Vegeta...?" Junior asked hesitantly from the door.

Vegeta paused. "What is it, brat?!" he growled between his teeth.

"Bra is awake."

"So?!"

"... She wants to see you."

Vegeta slowly put his hand to his side. "You're lucky. I'll tell you that much."

Junior moved to the side as Vegeta passed him. Junior shivered involuntarily and turned to Mejihen as soon as Vegeta was out of sight.

"He won't help us.... You know? He was right. He probably would have killed you." Junior put his head down. "Everybody... well almost everybody. They're are acting differently. They still think they are the same, like when Grandma ChiChi has too much sake, but what they do isn't like them."

"Huh?"

Junior let out a frustrated sigh. "Someone is guiding the way we think. It doesn't feel like this person is, but he is. Also...."

".....?"

"Pan is in trouble. Or at least I think she is going to be. I want to help... but I don't know what to do."

"I... ohhh." Mejihen sighed and put his head in his hands. "And I came to you guys for help..."

"? We could still help. Just not all of us."

"What good is that going to do? We'll have me, who already got beaten by the weakest soldiers. You,.... You're just a kid! We can't rely on your sister or.... Vegeta... because they want to kill me! Instead of finding help, my life has been threatened multiple times.," Mejihen sighed. "I think I hit a dead end..."

Junior looked a bit irritated. He didn't say anything back, just closed the door and went to his room to think.

*****

Pan started closing in on her destination. The closer she got to it, the more clear her thinking seemed to become. She landed in front of a fairly large space ship. It was a sleek, gray color and appeared flawless. Not even a door was visible. There was someone waiting outside of it.

The figure walked towards her. He had silver hair and deep gray eyes. His skin wasn't human, in fact it was a light blue color. It appeared normal on him. In fact Pan didn't seem to notice anything wrong. She was waiting to meet him. She expected him to be here. He spoke to her first, in a deep and calm voice, well suited for his looks.

"Well now, Princess, you've finally come back to us. I believe it's time to take you home."


	13. Chapter 12

****

Chapter 12

'I have to get out of here,' Bra thought. She was surrounded by her parents now and couldn't get away. A sudden gut suggested that she should go. Something was wrong.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay?" Bulma asked.  
"I'm... fine. I'm fine, Mama, Papa. Could you... could you leave me alone for a while?" 'So you could give me a chance to sneak away,' thought Bra.

"But..."

"I'm fine Mama. Papa, could you leave too? I just need to think for a while."  
"Fine! You were the one that called me over here in the first place..."  
"Thank you Daddy...." Bra said, manipulating his emotions.

Vegeta looked as though he was going to say something but thought better of it. Bulma spared no time and started dragging Vegeta away from the room. Just as he was about to protest, Bulma started to speak.

"Just leave her alone. She needs some time to rest. I don't think that we should bother her..."  
Bra listened as their voices faded into the kitchen. 'Good. Safe for now,' she thought. She climbed out of the bed. Her muscles ached slightly, but it was something easily ignored. She went to the window and climbed out, keeping her ki down as low as possible and making sure no one could see her. Climbing towards the roof, she searched out for Junior's ki. 'Good, he's alone.' 

Bra maneuvered over the roof to the room with ease. 'Like a cat,' she thought. She reached Junior's window and tapped it. Junior looked up and saw Bra's upside down face. He ran to the window and opened it.

"Good, you're here! Now we can get Mejihen and go!" Junior whispered.  
"Huh? What are you talking about? I was just going to ask..."  
"No, not now. Later. We have to go get Pan. She's going far away. Please?"  
Bra looked at Junior, then sighed, defeated. If he was anything like Pan, he wasn't going to give up until he found her. Better to have someone watching over him.

Junior nodded and climbed out to Bra. He pointed to a window where she supposed Mejihen was. It wasn't like she could sense him anyway.  
They weren't able to reach the window so they had to jump down. Bra jumped first and dodged quickly when Junior almost fell on top of her. She glared at him for a second but he didn't pay any mind. Instead he was looking in to the window of the room Mejihen was in. He was sitting on the floor and had his knees to his chest and his head in his hands as though he was thinking. Junior tapped lightly on the glass. Mejihen looked up and walked over to the window.  
After a brief instruction of pointing and whispering, he figured out how to open it.

"Yes?"  
"Mejihen," Junior started, "You have to come with us."  
"Huh? Why?"  
"Because nobody will be able to feel us leave if you come with us," Bra answered.  
"Why?"   
Bra shrugged. Junior grabbed Mejihen and started leading him out of the window. He reluctantly followed, knowing there was no use going against the boy's strength.

"We have to help my sister. She's in trouble." Junior turned to Bra. "Can you find out where she is?"  
Bra closed her eyes. She stretched her senses around the planet, ignoring other energies and searching for one in particular. It wasn't there. Bra opened her eyes and slowly turned to Junior.

Junior looked down. He knew that it was too late, he just wanted to make sure.  
"Where is she? June, do you know?"  
Junior ignored the fact that Bra used his nickname. He was too busy thinking about his sister. His dreams were coming true. He nodded and pointed a finger up. "She's in the stars."

Mejihen and Bra were silent for a second. Junior didn't stop there.  
"Everyone has different thoughts. Nobody can help us because something is going to happen here and they need to be here. Only us are okay. We can help her."

Bra shook her head. "What?"  
Junior growled. It was so hard sometimes. "We have to get Pan because we are okay. Nobody else is. I can tell you some more later, not now. I don't even know, now." Junior sighed. "We have to go to the stars!"  
Bra didn't say anything for a minute. She decided that she didn't want to talk here, they could get caught. She grabbed Mejihen's and Junior's hand. "Come on. We're going." Bra started powering up. Mejihen realized what she was going to do and grabbed her arm before his own arm came off.   
'These people,' he thought. 'They really don't know their strength.'  
Bra savored the breeze across her face. Junior shifted to ride on her back. With her arm free, she shifted Mejihen under her so she could hold him better. 

Luckily, she was too busy concentrating on flying so she didn't see him blush.

Mejihen controlled himself and tried to look ahead. The scenery shifted too fast for his eyes. There wasn't much else to concentrate on except for the fact the Bra was holding on to him rather tightly. And the fact that he really hadn't ever been this close to the opposite sex except for his best friend and how close Pan was to him when she tried to kill him.  
Mejihen was relieved when they started slowing down. Up ahead was a large, white dome. Something was written on the side, but Mejihen couldn't understand it. It wasn't like he had time because a couple of seconds later they were on the ground.

Bra released Mejihen and Junior jumped off of her back. Mejihen shook off his dizziness. For some reason, he felt that he couldn't look her straight in the face for a while. It didn't matter because she had disappeared in a rush to get inside. "Stay here!" she instructed. Junior stayed with Mejihen. He looked down at him. "June?"  
Junior growled. 'How did he find out?' he thought. "Shut up."

Mejihen grinned. "It's cute."  
"It's a girl's name."  
"It's faster to say."  
"So? That's not my name."  
"Junior isn't either."  
"I'm used to it."  
"Really..."  
"Sorry for making you wait!" Bra called out.  
Mejihen and Junior looked over to see Bra carrying a small case and a backpack. "Always be prepared," Bra said with a triumphant smile.

Mejihen watched her smile. Something about it mesmerized him. Junior broke his trance. "So we're going?"  
"Yep! We have the latest model out. It's fast, it's got plenty of room and it's perfect for three."   
"Great! Where is it?"  
"With me of course. You'd think a thing like this couldn't be capsulized? My mom thought of everything."  
"Ummm.... What?" Mejihen said.  
"We have to go. Maybe we could catch up," Junior said. He reached out for Mejihen. "Come on. We can't go here."  
"He's right. I know where we can leave from. Let's go."  
Bra grabbed Mejihen as she did before and Junior jumped on her back. Bra winced at Junior's weight, then started taking off. She was going to an abandoned farm area, where she sometimes trained. Most of her was wondering why she was doing this in the first place. This was completely wrong, she thought, this isn't something that she would do.

But as suddenly those thoughts came, they left. For some reason, Bra felt that this was the right thing to do. She had to go. She didn't question why she suddenly changed her way of thinking, she just had to do what she had to do.

They arrived at the farm area. Bra let go of her passengers. She didn't notice Mejihen shying away from her. Instead, she opened the case. Inside was a single capsule. The capsule was larger than ordinary capsules, but that was because it had to hold more. She took the it in her hand and dropped the case. Junior lead Mejihen back and told him to close his eyes. Bra pressed the button and flung the capsule a hundred feet in front of her. 

A loud explosion filled the area. When the dust cleared, Mejihen finally looked up. In front of him, a large ship materialized. It seemed to be white on the outside, but in closer inspection, he realized that the panels weren't normal.  
"So we blend in the background of space." Bra said.  
Mejihen looked at her. He hadn't said anything. He noticed that towards the top of the ship was red lettering that he vaguely remembered from the building. He decided that he would ask what it meant later.  
"Come on," Junior announced.  
Junior walked to a door that Mejihen didn't notice before. He also noticed that Bra wasn't around. She was probably the one who opened the door, he decided. He was just too immersed in his thoughts to notice it.  
When he was inside, the door closed behind him. He watched as it seemed to melt into the wall. It looked as though there wasn't even a door anymore.

"Come on!" Junior grabbed Mejihen's hand. 'Oh no, not again,' Mejihen thought. He was probably going to get a permanent shoulder injury. Junior pulled Mejihen too fast for him to examine the ship to a room which he decided was the cockpit. There were three seats, one of which Bra already occupied.  
"The walls of this ship conceal our ki, so no one knows where we are... I suggest that you fasten up. We'll be lifting off in a minute," Bra said. She sounded preoccupied with something.

Mejihen didn't spare a second. He sat down in his seat and Junior did the same. He looked at the seat-belt and wondered how to fasten it. Junior pointed to a button on the seat. Mejihen understood and pressed the button.   
A metallic looking object suddenly went over his shoulders and chest. The substance looked like liquid metal at first, but it wasn't. It was soft so that he wouldn't get hurt. Mejihen didn't have time to marvel at it because he felt the engines start. It was a quiet hum, but it did startle him. Mejihen braced himself for the lift-off. He waited.... And felt nothing. The hum didn't die away but instead got quieter. He looked up and saw Bra and Junior getting out of their seats.  
"Huh?" he asked. "Don't we have to take off?"

  
Bra looked at him quizzically. "We did take off. This ship was designed to take away that annoying bumpy take off from older models," she said before turning away and working on more important things on the computers.  
Mejihen looked at Junior. He was busy watching the outside from one of the screens. "It's the stars. We're in the stars..." Junior whispered in awe.  
Mejihen nodded and watched the stars with Junior. He started to wonder what new things we're going to happen to them now. How much their lives were going to change.

*Author's note: Alright. This is the end of part one. Look for my continuing saga called 'Hope'. It will still be under the Attachments name but it is separate. That's when things are really supposed to be happening. ^_^.*


End file.
